Hetalia Chat Room
by vampiregoddess13
Summary: this is just like what you see on youtube bu without the pics. if yo want u might be able to ber I so im taking username suggesting
1. an

hey followers and hetalia lovers!

Clarissa here!

I want to make a hetalia chatroom fanfiction!

And I want you guys to help me pick the usernames

so pm or review and tell me ur ideas

love you guys


	2. Chapter 1

vampiregoddess13 has logged on

vampiregoddess13-I guess no one here yet

IM_AWESOME has logged on

IM_AWESOME-hi cici

vampiregoddess13-hi Gil

vampiregoddess13-where is Matt

Maple has logged on

Maple-right here

Iggy has logged on

Iggy-hello friends

vampiregoddess13-hi Arthur

vampiregoddess13-what r u guys up to

Fancy has logged on

Fancy-Arthur come back to bed now

Maple-hides behind Gil

Maple-dad really

Iggy-sorry son

Fancy-r u two dating

IM_AWESOME-yes we r

Fancy-Cici r u dating anyone

vampiregoddess13-yes I am...

**_an_**

**_ok im stoping here for now cuz I need a bf/gf for me for this story. let me no if u want to be that person_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_an _**

**_I would like to thank me new friend Jashins Weeping Angel and my ex girlfriend TheMysticalQ for bring my ocs for this story. love u guys_**

vampiregoddess13-yes I am dating this girl named Z.

darkweepingangel has logged on

Fancy-is this ur girl friend

darkweepingangel-no im the best friend.

vampiregoddess13-hi ami

TheMysticalQ had logged on

vampiregoddess13-hey babe

TheMysticalQ-hi everyone

Iggy-hello z

Maple-arthur you will scare the girl

IM_AWESOME-yes u will

TheMysticalQ-what is going on and how is this darkweepingangel

darkweepingangel-im the best friend that she has been trying to get you to meet

vampiregoddess13-ami, z calm down

TheMysticalQ-well she seems like a bitch

darkweepingangel-z what is ur problem

vampiregoddess13- I cant take this shit

vampiregoddess13 has logged off

Hero has logged on

Hero-WHY THE FUCK IS CICI CRYING IN HER ROOM

hidden has logged on and is with vampiregoddess13

hidden-alferd, hun I have cici here with me

darkweepingangel-z made her cry cuz she called me a bitch

Hero-y would u called ur gfz bff a bitch, when u do not even no her

hidden-cici is crying harder now

TheMysticalQ-cici im sorry. I will try to get to no her better

hidden-big bro thank u for making her behave. z why r u so mad-cici

Hero-np just stay woth kiku in ur room for now.

TheMysticalQ-im jealous. ur best friend is older then me. she is ur age and u have known her for so many years

darkweepingangel-z u need to chill. I only like boys

hidden-cici is laughing every hard at that.

hidden-plus she is not a cheater

Maple-yes my sis would never cheat on anyone

IM_AWESOME-she is to awesome for that

Fancy-she is to good of a person for that

Iggy-yes she is a very good girl

TheMysticalQ-you all most likely hate me

hidden-no we do not

ALL LOG OUT

**_AN 2_**

**_OK THIS IS A OC INTRO CH._**


	4. Chapter 3

vampiredgoddess13 has logged on

TheMysitcalQ has logged on

darkweepingangel has logged on

PruCan has logged on

FraUK has logged on

AmrPan has logged on

im-lazy has logged on

vampiregoddess-what r u guys for Halloween

vampiregoddess13-im a vampire

TheMysitcalQ-me and ami are angles

darkweepingangel-im dark and she is light

im-lazy-can I be ur sexy devil

darkweepingangel-sure u can if u can keep up with me

im-lazy-I can

darkweepingangel-then come on

PruCan-we r zombies

AmrPan-im spiderman and kiku is a power ranger

FraUK-we r Romeo and Juliet

vampiregoddess13-the fuck

FraUk-Francis makes a good Romeo so I said ok-Arthur

Mother_Russia has logged on

Mother_Russia-you will all become one with with Mother Russia

vampiregoddess13-is it time for the party

TheMysticalQ-yes

ALL LOGGED OFF FOR IVAN AND YAO'S PARTY

**_an_**

**_ok time to be real for a min. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! but guys if u go out this year be carful out there. I love all my readers and want u be safe out there tomorrow night. don't go alone go in a group and stay together I don't want this to be ur last Halloween bercause something went back. two years ago a lil girl was hit by a bus while tnting and I don't want that to happen to anyone else _**

**_I love guys. have a safe and happy halloween_**

**_clarissa_**


End file.
